1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for unloading a space filled with bulk material utilizing at least one grab supported by a chassis.
2. Prior Art
Such a method is known from EP-B1-0404273. Therein, the hoisting frame which bears the grab is swivelled to a position above the cross conveyor after the grab has been lifted out of the space. A rapid movement of the hoisting frame is difficult to control such that uncontrolled swinging of the grab is prevented during the swivelling movement. A rapid movement of the hoisting frame is nevertheless desired in order to shorten the unloading cycle.
It is often important in the case of spaces, particularly the holds of vessels, that they be unloaded as quickly as possible. To this end the invention provides a method for unloading a space filled with bulk material.
The invention also relates to and provides a device for unloading a space filled with bulk material.